


Nine to Five

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Better Off Ted, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edlund Enterprises, everyday something we make, makes your life better, usually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine to Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts), [deadwoodmt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deadwoodmt).



_Edlund Enterprises, everyday something we make, makes your life better, usually.  
Edlund Enterprises. Life. Better._

\---

Dean Winchester generally considers himself to be a pretty successful guy. Charismatic even.

But he hates his job. There's no denying this, and honestly, if you catch him on a Friday after a couple of beers at the Roadhouse, he won’t deny it. He's the head of a research and development department for one of the largest companies in America, Edlund Enterprises. He once cared about being validated by the company but now he'd settle for being happy. It helps that he is very good at his job.

A typical day for him, is having his boss, Bela Talbot, make outrageous demands followed by deadlines.

"We want to make a metal that is as hard as steel but can bounce like rubber," Bela asked storming into his office, "and is edible."

"We can do that," Dean replies.

"And we need a mouse that can withstand temperatures up to 195 degrees."

Dean raises his eyebrows but toes the company's party line. "We can do that."

He rubs the back of his neck and looks at his computer screen. "A computer mouse or live mouse?"

Turning to leave, Bela pauses.

"I'll get back to you."

He’s contemplated quitting on _multiple_ occasions. But the guy who's moving in the office across the hall makes Dean desire to stay at Edlund Enterprises reassert itself with fierce determination. He has unruly black bed head hair and a great ass - pretty much sex on legs.

And then he turns around and he has the bluest eyes Dean’s ever friggin’ seen. Dean almost hits his face on his office door as he quickly enters his office to get some focus that isn't centered on the new guy's wiry shoulders and tight ass.

Dean is leaning against his desk when Bela barges in.

He's _so_ screwed.

"Computer mouse."

Except he's not.

"Easier."

\---

Dean doesn’t see the new guy for the rest of the week as it is crunch time before the end of the third quarter. His department covers industrial products, biomedical, cryogenics as well as defense technologies. His latest project is to weaponize a pumpkin.

"A pumpkin?" asks Sam. "Dude, do I even want to know?"

Despite the fact he hates the idea that his brother could one day become a soul-sucking corporate douche bag, Dean’s happy that his brother also works for Edlund Enterprises. If he didn’t, Dean wouldn’t even see him at all.

Sam occasionally visits from legal. Dean thinks it's mainly to escape being on the same floor as Becky.

In his best managerial voice, Dean imitates Bela's British accent. "There's a country with whom we do business that grows a great deal of pumpkins, and would welcome additional uses for them. As well as cheaper ways to kill their enemies."

"Seriously?" says Sam in disbelief. "Well, finally the pumpkin gets to do something besides Halloween."

"There’s pie."

Dean doesn’t hesitate to pelt his brother in the head with a paper ball. There are some things you shouldn’t forget.

"Pie," Sam concedes, rolling his eyes. "Halloween and pie."

"Bitch," says Dean immediately.

"Jerk."

\---

_Edlund Enterprises. Friendship. It's so important. But it's different at work. Time spent with friends at work robs your employer of opportunity. And robbing people is wrong._

_Edlund Enterprises. Friendship. It's the same as stealing._

\---

Last year, Dean got a promotion. It came with a new office, a new boss, more money than he had time to spend and he now runs a team of some of the smartest people in the world. He kind of misses his old job.

"OK people, we need to turn this simple festive gourd into a killer," says Dean coming into the full conference room with a pumpkin. Sometimes he can't quite believe the words he strings together throughout the day. He does a lot of internal sighing. "I've asked Dr. Wilson to take a look how nature does it, because nature is a fantastic killer of things. Ava?"

"Thanks Dean. Nature attacks and annihilates the pumpkin with powdery mildew disease," she starts, with her laser pointer gesturing to the powerpoint animation she set up. It always amazes Dean that someone that perky can be so dark. "Which can be mutated and designed to attack the human cell structure causing enemy soldiers to grow magnificent soft downy coatings and die - as mold."

"That is unnatural," says Castiel in disgust, his blue eyes focused on the animation Ava put together. Dean's eyes draw to the lines of Castiel's dress shirt. He almost forgets Ava's still presenting.

"Spores in uniforms!" Ava ends her presentation with a flourish which breaks Dean out of his internal musings of Castiel's mouth.

"I think we get the picture," says Dean moving his eyes away from Castiel and looking at the whole table. "Lily, Max, Scott and Ash, you're with Ava on this. The rest of you, you're welcome."

\---

"Dean, darling," calls Bela, catching up with Dean as the meeting is adjourned. He slows his step to pace hers and tries to ignore Castiel walking back to his own office. "The drones working on the spy drone came up with this cheap fabric. Find another use for it."

She hands him a black fabric swatch.

"Ah, it has good texture and coloration. Maybe a breakfast meat?" he grins holding it up to the light.

"Are you serious?" It's hard to deal with an intense Bela. He tries to avoid it. "We _want_ to be in that business."

"No." Dean rubs the back of his neck. "You have to lighten up, Talbot."

"Maybe I'm _too_ funny. Maybe I was joking about not getting _your_ joke," she glares and turns away with a huff.

Dean really misses working for Bobby.

\---

Down in the lab, Dean's got a whole team of people that could give his little brother a run for his money for the title of geekboy. So far, Ash is his favourite scientist. But Jake and Andy come in close second. For five years, Andy Gallanger has been research partners with Jake Talley. They make a pretty good team.

"This company has destroyed going to the bathroom for me," Andy complains as he enters his lab. Working at Edlund Enterprises has begun to stress him out. "It used to be a weird human function now it's actively stressful. Why did they move the toilet paper so out of reach? The proximity was so elegant before."

"They think if it's harder to reach, that we'll use less of it. Basic math. Just take the roll off of the dispenser and bring it with you before you sit," suggests Jake following his friend. "That's what I do."

"That's not normal, Jake."

"It becomes normal if you keep doing it," says Jake, sighing. "Everything does."

"You can put up with their crap if you want to. That's fine. That's who you are but I'm not like that. I'm a _fighter_ ," Andy says banging his fist against the lab bench. "I fight stuff like this."

"Dude, you so don't."

"Shut up Jake," Andy flushes. "I would if I thought I could win."

"No, because I remember there was that thing last week you thought you could win and you still didn't fight," prompts Jake, settling onto his stool to look into the microscope on the lab bench. "Remember? With Ava?"

Sighing, Andy sat across the bench. "Yeah, I should have fought that."

"I thought so."

"Hey guys," says Dean, entering the lab and holding a black swatch of fabric. "See if you can make this fabric into a line of office chairs. It's - uh - very strong and well dark."

"Do you think I don't fight injustice enough?" asks Andy from where he was slumped across the lab bench.

"Is this about that thing with Ava?" Dean frowns. "Because I think instinctively you would have won that. But Ava's tough."

"She once killed a bat with a magazine," adds Jake from across the bench.

Whistling, Dean looked at both scientists. "That _is_ tough."

Placing the fabric on the table he pats Andy on the back. "But one thing she's not, is someone who can create something out of nothing like you can. So make me an office chair, OK buddy?"

Andy looks up at Dean with a weak smile. It's hard not to get caught up into Dean's positive wake. He's pretty convincing. Dean returns the smile full force and nd with a clap on the back, he walks out.

"He's a better man than you," declares Jake, watching him go.

"Agreed."

\---

Since Castiel was hired, product testing is now Dean's favorite part of any new project. Testing is one of the things Castiel does for Edlund Enterprises aside from his eyes and bed-head distracting Dean in meetings. Dean doubts the company pays him for that.

"People are squirming," states Castiel, looking over a test group working in the new chairs. "The fabric is not comfortable."

"Squirming or are they just enjoying it so much they want their whole body to rub against it," Dean grins trying not to leer. Castiel turns to face him with a blank stare.

Dean twitches.

"The chair just is not working," he says shaking his head in disagreement.

It takes a lot of self-restraint not to kiss that look off Castiel's face. But Dean's a professional and has never given up on anything. Doubly now, since Castiel thinks it's impossible. That word doesn't exist in a Winchester's vocabulary.

\----

Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler met at computer camp and it was love at first geek. While they never made in the computer world, they found they still made a great team, a dynamic duo if you will. Though they are the only ones that call themselves that.

They both had been working in human resources at Edlund Enterprises for five years. And they had it down to a science, except they really hated dealing with Lucifer.

"You know we've really enjoyed having you here," Ed says across the conference table where Lucifer is sitting.

Lucifer looks kind of torn between confused and cautiously optimistic. Leaning back in his chair he appraises both of them.

"We've really liked your work ," says Harry shuffling a couple of papers around.

"You're a _real_ hard worker," emphasizes Ed. Lucifer has been the bane of human resources since he was hired. No one knows how he got hired in the first place. He just appeared one day.

"Thank you," Lucifer says graciously. He has an air about him that seems to overpower the room. He's smart, like that genetically engineered shark they have in the sub-basement.

"But there are some things we need to talk about," Harry draws out.

"Alright."

Coughing, Ed looks across the table. It's hard not to get squeamish about being on the other end of Lucifer's assessing stare. "OK, let's start with the alcohol, we all know there's been a lot of drinking in the office, I know you think it's a metaphor but most people just don't even get it."

Ed tried. But it was just tasty apple cider. Lucifer had a thing for apples.

"I'm not responsible for anyone actually drinking," Lucifer says holding both their gaze. "That's not my intention at all."

"We appreciate that," says Harry leaning across the table. "It really brings a level of deep meaning and substance to the office parties-"

"Don't engage," warns Ed cutting Harry off. "Listen here chiseled chest, here's another issue, for that feather in your cap."

They've anticipated this. Lucifer can weasel his way out of anything. Probably why he still works here.

Looking down, Harry looks over the file. "We pride ourselves on direct communication and teamwork here."

" _So_ important here," says Ed.

"So the little slips of paper that you like to pass underneath doors kinda doesn't mesh for us," declares Harry.

"I've been doing it a certain way for a very long, _long_ time," explains Lucifer.

"That's true," agrees Harry nods. Ed rolls his eyes.

"And I've had no complaints up to this point -"

"OK, let's split the difference, you can keep the alcohol at the parties, you can keep the papers but can you fire Azazel?" asks Ed.

"And the problem with him is?" asks Lucifer with a frown, crossing his arms. "He's very loyal."

"You know, it kinda creeps people out," manages Harry. "He just doesn't really, change or age. And he lurks."

"And we feel you're distracted," concludes Ed.

"You can't fire him, he's got kids," says Lucifer defensively.

"We can find something for him to do," says Harry awkwardly. The meeting isn't really going well.

"Janitorial or something would be good for him," suggests Ed.

"But we want you to focus on yourself," says Harry making a hand motion towards Lucifer.

"Fine," agrees Lucifer with a faint smile.

"And finally, the third thing we wanted to talk about - the touching."

"You know in the office, _inappropriate_ ," adds Ed. "Outside, totally up to you, but - you should be asking permission. Permission is _key_."

"We've had some complaints," adds Harry, looking down at his file where the name Sam Winchester has been underlined multiple times. "You can't do that, it's just going to make people uncomfortable."

"So, we'd like you to meet with a counselor," hedges Ed.

"We think it would be really good to talk through your "issues"." Harry nods using air quotes to emphasize.

"But it just a formality," begins Ed. "You have a choice, you don't have to meet with the counselor but we _really_ would like it if you did."

They both look at him.

"I'll choose yes, I suppose."

"Awesome, OK, cool," says Ed. That had gone easier than he thought. Picking up the phone, Harry buzzes the intercom. The far door opens and a man walks in sharply dressed, he has stormy blue eyes and stony expression.

"Hello, brother," says Michael glaring down at his brother.

"Can I have a new counselor?" asks Lucifer looking to both Harry and Ed.

"No," they say in unison.

\---

Chuck finds the stress of leading a multinational corporation very taxing. So he is taking a break. He trusts Zachariah and Raphael. They both have good business sense. His therapist told him to find a relaxing job, something menial at least, to cut down on his drinking. So what's better than working in his own mail room. It was peaceful. No one knows who he is. And everyday he gets to see Becky.

"How's Becky today?" says Chuck, pushing the mail cart up to her desk.

"Who are you talking to?" Becky says glancing up from her work, looking to her left and right.

"Uh, you, isn't your name Becky?" he asks awkwardly, he thought he double checked with the personnel files.

"Yeah," she says stretching out the word. "But you said how was Becky like you're talking about me but to someone else."

"It's just a fun kinda thing I do," he preens shifting his weigh on his heels. "People like it."

"They do?" she says, disbelievingly.

"Not always," he amends, faltering slightly. He never had this much trouble picking up women. Then again, he usually used a call service.

"Was there something else?" she asks impatiently, "because I have work to do." She gestures to the pile of papers on her desk.

"Uh - here's your mail," he holds out weakly. 

She snatches it up and turns back to her computer screen. Coughing awkwardly, he pushes his cart away. Maybe tomorrow would go better.

Sighing, Becky looks at the framed picture on her desk. It was a candid shot of a guy from last year's Christmas party. The angle was awkward since he clearly wasn't aware of the picture being taken.

"Oh Sam, some people are _so_ inconsiderate."

\---

_Edlund Enterprises. Doing the right thing. It's important. What does it mean in business? We have no idea. We know what wrong is. Actually, no, we don't. Because we're a successful company, not some boring ethics professor._

_Edlund Enterprises. Right and Wrong. It means something. We just don't know what._

\---

Dean's made a point to only pass Castiel's office if he has a legitimate work related issue. It's bad enough Sam has accused him of pining. It's not his fault. Castiel is pretty much criminally attractive. Like everything Dean could want in a wet dream rolled into one fine, competent package who respects deadlines. OK, the last one isn't really a kink but it's damn important.

Dean is now stupidly, horribly self-conscious. That hasn't happened since Cassie. And yes, he notices the resemblance in names. But Castiel's a weird guy which goes along with his weird name. But it's Edlund Enterprises. Weird names are practically the norm. Dean is usually the odd one out. He's given up being taken aback by names, since meeting Azazel. Now _that guy_ is creepy.

As he gets closer to Castiel's office, he can feel his tie slowly choking him, and he's gotten use to wearing them since Bela made it mandatory. He knows he's not an unattractive guy - he's decently tall - if he's not standing next to his brother - with a pretty good body for how little he works out, and according to the ladies in payroll, he's ranked in their top ten.

"Look at these numbers," he says entering into Castiel's office. He's momentarily taken aback at seeing Castiel dumping creamer packets into his desk from his trench-coat's pockets. Dean's even warmed up to that permanent part of Castiel's wardrobe. God help him.

Castiel startles and slams his desk drawer looking at Dean owlishly. "You scared me."

"What's with the creamer?" Dean asks, because it's a legitimate question.

"Nothing, they're mine," he says but too quickly that Dean can tell Castiel is lying. That's not exactly a turn-off. Dean almost smiles at Castiel's attempt at nonchalance. "What did you need?"

He's hit with the intenseness of Castiel's blue eyes and Dean's momentarily incapable of functioning but remembers the clipboard in his hands.

"Productivity increased when people used the chairs." He waves the data at Castiel like he's accomplished the impossible.

"I like creamer." Castiel starts making an abortive attempt to explain himself. "I've only worked here six months, is there a rule about that I should know about?"

Dean's a little bit even more in love with Castiel each day. He's started stocking up on creamer at home, much to Sam's dismay.

\---

Gabriel's been working at Edlund for awhile. He knows the ins and outs of the place better than security. And he's gotten getting out of paying for anything from the vending machines down to an art. He almost regrets getting his cousin a job here, it's kind of killing his soul.

"When people can't get comfortable, they don't daydream or get distracted, so they're more productive," says Castiel making a face that's a cross between disbelieving and in the middle of having an aneurysm.

"And more filled with hate," Gabriel adds graciously, from in-between eating gummy bears.

"I have effectively destroyed sitting. The scratchier the fabric, the more uncomfortable people are and the harder they work - up to a point - then they go mad."

Gabriel's almost impressed with the level of bitch-face his cousin can produce. It almost rivals Sam's and Gabriel been on the receiving end of that since he met him in the elevator.

"Are we going to talk about how you hate your job or how much you're in love with your boss? Although, I don't know _why_ ," he says sadly, he's ashamed that his cousin has such bad taste in men. It's a wonder they're related. "He dresses like a suit-monkey and those pants are just not flattering."

"It's called dressing like a professional, Gabriel," Castiel bites out. "And I am not in love with him."

"Tomato, tomatoh," Gabriel waves off, munching on a chocolate bar he found in his desk drawer.

"I dislike you," Castiel intones blankly.

"Love you too, cuz."

\---

Sam's been working on coffee fumes and red vines for most of the morning. He hasn't left his office since he's arrived and he's steadily feeling a stabbing pain growing between his shoulder blades.

He rolls his neck to the right to ease the tension out from his back. The phone on his desk rings, putting it to speaker, he rubs his neck with his right hand.

"Somebody needs a hot oil massage," drawls the voice on the other line.

Sam stops mid-rub to stare blankly at the phone. "Pardon?"

"Stressed?" continues the voice, it sounds familiar. "Tough day at the office? Who are you kidding you'll probably never get those reports back -"

"Who is this?" Sam sighs, it's been a really long morning.

"Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm a man of wealth and tast-"

"Lucifer," Sam groans and pinches the bridge of his nose tilting his neck back. He does not need this today.

"Good, you were already thinking about me," says Lucifer on the other end. "You know, you should roll your head in both directions if you really want that to work."

"Where are you?" Sam growls he already has to deal with this from Becky.

"On the phone, where are you?" asks Lucifer candidly.

"You know damn well where I am. How can you see me?" Sam asks looking up from his desk to the hallway. Edlund Enterprises prides itself on their open offices with large glass walls. Dean says it's the company's way of keeping the employees from surfing for porn. Sadly, Sam would have to agree.

"Do you really want to know?" Sam can feel Lucifer smirking.

"I don't ask questions I don't want to know the answers to," snipes Sam.

"Then never ask a boyfriend if he thinks your sister's hot," replies Lucifer.

"I don't have a sister."

"How about a boyfriend?"

"Where are you?" Sam bites out. He can't see Lucifer from the hallway. Then he realizes he's done playing this game. "You know what Lucifer, I have a real hectic day, my boss is -"

"Out of the office, going to a seminar with Ruby, which is out of town? And she left you in charge?"

"OK, how did you figure that out?"

"Most of it is in her day planner," Lucifer comments, Sam's head flashes up in the direction of his boss' office. Lucifer is sitting with his feet propped up on the desk, he waves when Sam catches his eye.

"You _cannot_ be in Lilith's office," Sam grits out in disbelief.

"Oh come on, she's not going to _know_ ," Lucifer answers unconcerned. "Notice how no one ever looks in here?"

People walking down this particular hallway always do make the extra effort to walk faster when they pass Lilith's door.

"Why is that? What are you guys so afraid of? She's actually a pretty kick back lady if you give her a chance," Lucifer remarks looking around her office. "Look what she's done with this place, it's really warm in here - I know _I_ can't stay away - and have you tried this chair?"

Lucifer spins around on the chair as Sam stares in disbelief. "Plus, I got you coffee."

He waves at a Starbucks cup that's perched on the desk.

Sam's indecisive for a minute before sighing, grabbing the unfinished reports, and walking into Lilith's office. Lucifer isn't _all_ bad. He'll probably help finish the reports. The devil's in the details after all.

\---

Dean's contemplating between a chocolate bar or those weird banana chips, whichever he chooses will get him through the next round of meetings.

Bela sneaks up on him. He thinks in a past life, he did something monumentally bad for her to always be where he never wants her. Vending machine time is sacred.

"Your department is using too much creamer."

His mind shifts back to its default setting of thinking of Castiel. It's not very productive. But it gets him through the day.

"Does it matter?" he snipes, because he's sugar crashing and Castiel's awkward love of creamer makes him smile.

He pushes F4 and gets a chocolate bar. Hell, after the week he's had, he deserves it. Bela follows him to his office.

"It's not Katrina," Bela says leaning up against him, thrusting her low cut blouse into his eye line before sauntering to the far end of the office. It's a personal challenge of hers to get him to admit he finds her attractive. "But it is a problem."

He settles behind his desk just as Andy walks in, not noticing Bela perched on the far filing cabinet.

"Dean there's been a spill - Oh hi Bela - it's nothing," he stutters.

"Hi Andy, actually you're the reason I'm here," she smiles, like a cat that's toying with a canary.

"Oh," Andy falters, straightening his lab coat. "Really?"

"Yes. You can go now," she waves her hand to the door.

"But I -"

"I'm here to talk _about_ you not _to_ you."

Andy flees with a speed that Dean envies. Dealing with Bela is always a chore.

"We want to freeze Andy," Bela declares.

"Excuse me?" Dean chokes on his chocolate bar, suddenly losing his appetite.

"Andy." Bela gestures to the door where Andy once stood momentarily. "The company wants to cryogenically freeze him - just for a year - to see if it's possible. We think it is."

"You think it's possible?" Dean says dryly.

"Yes Mr. Negative, we do," Bela huffs before getting up. She comes up to straighten his tie. "We have developed a chemical which allows us to rapidly freeze live animal tissue without it exploding and -" she crosses her fingers "- fingers crossed we're ready for human testing."

"You're presentation sucks," Dean says non-pulsed. "And why Andy?"

"Well for PR reasons," Bela says, like she's talking to a rather slow person. "They want an employee and in the unlikely event something goes wrong, well, there are people here we would you know, miss more."

She looks at him significantly.

"Well, you be sure to tell him that when you try to get him to do it."

Dean crosses his arms. There is no way he's following Bela down this rabbit hole.

"I see where this is going," Bela says disapprovingly. "Your guys will do anything for you, Dean. They've got what's that thing again - underlings have it - loyalty."

Dean snorts. It's not his fault he's a great boss.

"This is huge for the company," Bela pushes. "You need to make it happen."

"Well I'll try," Dean says because it's easier to agree and do a terrible job at what was asked than disagree. "But Andy hates the cold and he freaks out in small spaces, so this assignment is not ideal for him."

Bela laughs, clapping him on the back before leaving.

Dean has a feeling this will end in tears. Probably Sammy's. God, he hates working here. Then again if Dean is going to ask Andy to do something potentially dangerous, he needs to make sure that it's potentially safe. So he'll have to talk to Castiel about checking out the data. The thought perks him up more than chocolate ever could.

\---

_Edlund Enterprises. Bosses. Everybody has one. Without bosses, we’d be like worms. Disgusting. Bosses make everything better. So listen to your boss. And don’t question them. Otherwise you’re no better than a worm._

_Edlund Enterprises. Bosses. Necessary._

\---

Walking towards Castiel's office put Dean in a better mood. Just the knowledge that he had a valid reason for looking at Castiel was enough to make him smile.

Standing at the threshold of his office, Dean pauses, Castiel is busy. He momentarily deflates at the idea of coming back later.

"No! The zebra and the toaster are friends," growls out Castiel. Dean quirks his left eyebrow. Well maybe he's not that busy.

Dean clears his throat.

"I have to go," Castiel says over the line looking up at Dean, sheepishly. "No that makes the toaster too mean! He's not a sociopath! He just doesn't want to make toast anymore!"

Castiel hangs up the phone with a grumble that Dean will never admit shoots straight to his gut.

"Hello Dean, can I help you?" Castiel asks, his ears are slightly pink.

"Oh, that's cool. Let's pretend that that phone call _wasn't_ odd," Dean says with a smile entering Castiel's office.

"I'm trying to write a children's book," says Castiel holding up a thick folder. "My illustrator doesn't get just most of it."

"Well what's not to get?" asks Dean leaning his weight onto Castiel's desk. "A toaster that doesn't wanna make toast and of course there's a _zebra_."

"You do the same thing every day you please everyone around you," Castiel sighs. "At some point you say making toast is fine, it's opened some doors, but I need _more_."

Dean gets the feeling they're no longer talking about toasters. His heart twinges uncomfortably at the thought of Castiel leaving Edlund and by extension him. This spike of anxiety is new and unpleasant. He shakes it off and looks into Castiel's impossibly blue eyes.

"So I'm running away. I don't know how. I'm plugged into a wall, I don't have legs but I'm doing it."

"You totally get the toaster," Castiel beams. "And his complicated love/hate relationship with the outlet."

"Who has all the power," Dean adds with a smirk.

Castiel lets out a low, rough laugh that lights up his entire face. Dean's glad he has the desk supporting him, Castiel has a pretty killer smile.

"Dean, that's lame."

"You _laughed_."

They share a look, it borders on longing before Dean realizes it's gone on for more than a minute. Dean doesn't have the heart to say that Edlund Enterprises owns all the creative property rights of anything its employees do. He should probably ask Sam to look into that.

"So, uh, freezing Andy?" Dean coughs. Castiel blinks and turns away looking through the teeming stacks of file folders littering his desk.

"You want to know about Andy, it's probably okay," Castiel says holding out an open folder. "If he can get past minus twenty degrees without his eyes bursting, that would be the first sign of trouble."

Dean winces and Castiel folds his arms closer to his body.

"This is a great company isn't it? Freezing its employees."

"Uh - employee - we're only freezing _one_ ," Dean says, feeling he needs to defend this course of action despite the icy feeling developing in his stomach. "For now."

Castiel rolls his eyes and Dean tucks the folder under his arm.

"Do you know that they send us the phone bills for our non work-related calls?" says Castiel looking at his land line. "They don't charge us for them, they just want us to know that they know we're making them. Can a company be bitchy?"

"Is that why you steal creamer?"

"Yes, it's an act of rebellion," Castiel says with conviction but deflates with a tired smile. "I also scratched ass-butt in on lunchroom tables but then, you know, that just became the thing to do."

Dean laughs and Castiel rewards him with a wiry smile that gets his heart to beat irregularly. Sammy had been blaming that on Dean for ages. Castiel is full of surprises.

A sharp knock on the door jerks Castiel and Dean's gaze away from each other. Andy and Jake are hovering outside in their starch bright lab coats.

"Hey guys," says Andy.

"You have the best office," comments Jake looking in. "Except for Dean's."

"Yeah, and I've been in all of them," brags Andy. "Except Ava's."

Andy's laugh is more hysterically awkward than anything.

"I've been in there, twice," says Jake bragging, looking at Andy. "She got so mad the first time, I had to do it again."

"I'm definitely going in there sometime, twice also, as well."

Dean stands up and crosses his arms. Castiel seems genuinely interested. God bless him.

"Guys? The point?"

"Right, so we heard rumors. Something's going to be done to Andy?" asks Jake with a frown.

"Yeah and I just so want it to be something good," Andy says, crossing his fingers.

Dean and Castiel share a look, and it's not longing. Well, maybe just a little.

\---

"Why do they want to freeze me?" wails Andy after Dean ushered him into his office.

Jake had already marched off in disgust.

"I didn't _do_ anything!"

"Woah, Andy! It's not a punishment," Dean says and figured he'd give the pitch a shot. It's not like Andy would agree. "It's - it's an honor. You've been chosen to be a pioneer. To go someplace no ones ever gone before and come back."

Even to Dean's ears that was pretty lame.

"I don't know," says Andy pacing about the office and exhales deeply. "I'll talk to my brother about it."

Dean nods, brothers are awesome. If it was anyone but Ansem Weems. Dean really can't believe Andy is related to that guy.

"Will I keep getting paid? He's going to want to know that."

"Of course, I assume, I mean technically it is _work_ ," Dean agrees with a frown. "I'll check."

Andy gives a weak smile and Dean has the sinking feeling that Andy's going to agree.

_Crap._

\---

Back at home, Dean lets the stress of the day melt off him. He's going about preparing supper with his son.

"You shouldn't freeze Andy," Ben says in a matter of fact tone that reminds Dean so much of his ex-wife, as he helps peel potatoes.

Dean smiles. His son knows everything. Just like his old man.

"Ben, it's exciting, it's gonna be huge breakthrough in science," Dean replies.

Ben arches his brow in a very familiar way.

"I like Andy."

"Maybe you'll like him even more when he's frozen?" Dean tries.

" _Seriously_ Dad?" Ben says skeptically over the counter top.

"I like him the temperature he is now. Andy came to my birthday - it's wrong to freeze someone who comes to your son's birthday."

Dean's smile is blinding for his son. Ben's the perfect antidote for working at Edlund.

"Well, did you do your math homework?" Dean asks, changing the subject. He already feels like a monster for suggesting the idea to Andy.

"Yes," Ben chirps, dropping the potatoes in the pot on the stove.

"Six times eight?"

"Yes, that was one of them," Ben says innocently before looking back at his dad with a frown. "Would you do it would you do something like this and leave me?"

Dean's heart stops for a moment and it feels infinite.

When Ben was four, his mom left them to go save the world. Dean knows that it has been hard for Ben. And frankly, not so great for the world either.

Crouching down to Ben's eye level, he puts his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Hey, I would never leave you - _ever_ ," Dean says vehemently holding his son's gaze.

Ben rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically. "I know, we've discussed this, you're a great dad."

Dean shares a smile with his son.

"But it is wrong to ask Andy to do something you wouldn't do."

"You're right," Dean concedes and decides he'll make it his mission tomorrow to shelve this project. "You're always right, because stupidly, I taught you right and wrong."

And he doesn't regret it.

\---

_Edlund Enterprises. Individuals: we believe everyone is special, irreplaceable, and will follow the thing walking in front of it. That's why we celebrate all individuals, even ones going nowhere. Edlund Enterprises. Because you can't spell "individual" without "Edlund." And "I." And an "V." And "A."_

\---

Dean is contemplating annoying Sam for the rest of the afternoon when Anna sidles up beside him. Her vibrant red hair illuminated by the florescent lighting along with her no nonsense pencil skirt making her legs go on for miles. Dean bites back a groan of irritation. She's worse than Bella.

"Dean, I can't have you sleeping with Castiel."

"I'm busy Anna, and what the hell?" he stops walking and gives her an incredulous look.

"It could embarrass me," she says, adjusting his tie. "Plus, I may not be done with you yet."

He swats her hand away and starts walking away.

"I'm pretty sure I'm bisexual, Anna."

"We'll see," she calls but he just continues walking, ignoring her. Sleeping with her wasn't his finest moment. And looking at his watch, he figures it's about time to do something he's been wanting to do for a long time.

\---

Dean finds Castiel hovering between his office door and the fake fern that the company insisted on putting on every floor to promote environmentalism. As promotions go, the fern is well on its way to become the next CFO.

"Cas?"

"Dean!" Castiel says as he startles and knocks into the plant. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah, neither was the fern," says Dean with a grin.

"Oh, yes," Castiel says, straightening out the fern. "I-"

"Have dinner with me," Dean interrupts.

Castiel's mouth snaps closed in bafflement. "What about your one office affair rule?"

"How did you- you know what, never mind," sighs Dean. "I wouldn't call what I want with you just a simple office affair, Cas." 

"Oh," replies Castiel, bitting down on his lower lip that has Dean leaning closer. 

"So, dinner?" hedges Dean.

"That depends," drawls Castiel, his posture straightening. "Are we still freezing Andy?"

"I had Sam draw up some legal bullshit about it costing too much money," Dean says.

"The company does hate losing money," agrees Castiel.

"By Sam's estimate, it would be in the millions," continues Dean, with nonchalance, inching closer. 

"That is a lot," murmurs Castiel, his eyes not wavering from Dean's.

"Enough that the company tabled all further plans on employee freezing," smirks Dean.

"Then I guess I can make it for dinner," says Castiel, his eyes crinkling with a hidden smile.

\---

Dean would have to say the day they didn't freeze Andy was the best day he ever had at Edlund Enterprises.


End file.
